pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother of Dragons
Mother of Dragons is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired on 7/16/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are in the mountainous area on the way to Mt. Coronet. Wyatt lets his Pokémon out, with Meowth, Duskull, Shiinotic, Pikipek, Phanpy and Lileep being chosen. Lileep: Lill! Wyatt: Everyone, say Alola to Lileep, the newest member to our team. All the other Pokémon gather and interact with Lileep, as Rosa sits down and leans against a tree. Rosa: Eh, a bore. These however, Rosa opens her purse, revealing two new eggs. One is pure brown while the other is greenish-grey. Rosa: Are a sight to behold! Two glorious new eggs! Slugma! Rosa opens a Pokéball, choosing Slugma. Slugma: Slug. Rosa: Let’s use Flame Body on these eggs! Slugma slinks around the two eggs, its body radiating heat. Slugma closes its eyes as if to nap while doing so. Phanpy runs around Lileep, as Pikipek flies above it. Phanpy: Phanpy phan! Pikipek: Pikipek! Staravia: Staravia! A Staravia with a large white circle on his head flies above them, diving at them fast with Quick Attack. Pikipek is knocked aside, while Staravia arcs back up to avoid hitting Lileep, startling it. Wyatt keeps a grip on his visor from the tailwind formed. Wyatt: Whoa! That Staravia doesn’t look happy! Pikipek, go for Peck! Pikipek flies up with its beak glowing white for Peck, as Staravia charges it with Aerial Ace. Staravia tears through Pikipek, it falling towards the ground. Meowth runs out and catches it, cushioning its landing. Meowth: Meow. Wyatt: Whew! Nice save, Meowth! Let’s try something different! Lileep, use Ancient Power! Lileep: Eep! Lileep forms a silver aura, which resembles an after image. The after image forms into a silver energy ball, as it fires Ancient Power. Staravia does a loop-de-loop to dodge, diving down again. Rosa: What is with that Pokémon?! Voice: Staravia, stop! Staravia stops his approach, still eyeing Wyatt and his team. Out from a rocky corridor comes Gary, with a defensive expression on his face. Gary: Alright you guys. State your business. You are currently interfering with a research study. Rosa: (Intrigued) Research study? As in, for rare and powerful Pokémon? Gary: So that’s why you’re here?! Wyatt: Whoa, whoa, whoa man! Don’t fret! Wyatt waves his hand defensively, him looking nervous. Wyatt: We were just passing by! I had recently obtained a Root Fossil in Oreburgh City that I revived there, so I just wanted a nice secluded area to introduce it to the open air again! We had no bad intentions! Honest! Gary walks closer, getting in Wyatt’s face and staring him in the eye. Wyatt is trying to hold back fear, his eyes shaking. Gary smirks as he makes a scoff. Gary: Heh. Staravia, stand down. They’re good. This guy is too laid back to force an engagement. Staravia: Star! Staravia flies to the ground and lands on a boulder, continuing to eye the group down. Pikipek is weak in Meowth’s arm. Wyatt: There, there Pikipek. We’ll get you healed right up. Hey Rosa? Can your Chansey heal it? Rosa: Uh, Rosa looks away, pursing her lips and a finger to them. She then turns with an innocent look to Gary. Rosa: Sure. I think we can help out there. Chansey, come on out! Rosa chooses Chansey, which has her own white egg in her pouch. Chansey: Chansey! Rosa: Use Soft-Boiled on Pikipek! Chansey’s egg glows yellow, as a yellow orb flows through the air. It lands softly on Pikipek, as it releases healing energy. Pikipek recovers, as it perks up. Pikipek: Piki? Pikipek flies into the air, circling around the group in excitement. Gary: Pokémon from Alola, huh? You must be Wyatt and Rosa. Professor Rowan mentioned you. Rosa: Really? She leans in closer to Gary, him looking uncomfortable. Rosa: Did he say anything else about me? Gary: Just that you liked eggs. Rosa: Well, since Professor Rowan gave us the clear, you should totally show us the Pokémon you’re researching. Gary: (Caught off guard) I don’t know about that. Rosa: Aw! Please! We won't say anything! Promise! Wyatt: Yeah, man. We just wanna see these Pokémon. If you’re guarding them, then we won’t try to catch them. Gary: Well, fine. Just, be quick about it, okay. Wyatt: Sure thing. Everyone, return! Wyatt returns all of his Pokémon besides Phanpy and Pikipek, while Rosa returns Slugma and Chansey. The group follows Gary through the rock path, Staravia flying overhead with Pikipek. Rosa: So Gary. (Leaning in) Have a girlfriend? Gary: (Still uncomfortable) No. When I was a trainer, I had a cheerleading squad that followed me around. But they only liked me because I won. When I stopped being a trainer, they moved on. Rosa: Aw! Don’t fret. Rosa reaches her hand down, grasping Gary’s hand. He’s shocked and jerks it away. Rosa: I still think you’re pretty cute. Gary speeds up, trying to get some distance from Rosa. Wyatt walks next to Rosa. Wyatt: You’re enjoying messing with this guy. Rosa: (Giggles) He’s an easy mark. Thanks for backing me up there. Wyatt: Eh, whatever. I’m sorta used to your antics now. Rosa: Once we find the Pokémon, help me keep him busy. Gary leads them to a canyon area, with a trail going up a small mountain. In the ravine area is a group of six Shieldon playing with each other. Phanpy looks excited, running ahead to play with them. Phanpy: Phanpy phan! The Shieldon all look nervous at first, backing up. Gary: Don’t worry guys! They’re friends! Rosa: Ditto. Help convince them. Ditto: Dit! Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder, Transforming into a Shieldon. Ditto Shieldon goes to interact with the Shieldon, them relaxing. The eight Pokémon all start playing, Phanpy using its trunk to wrestle with one of them. Gary: Did you know that would happen with Phanpy? Wyatt: It’s young and eager to play. I love your Staravia. Gary looks up, Staravia and Pikipek glaring each other down as they fly in a circle together. Gary: Yeah. I’ve been working hard with him. He’s been my main scout for troublesome situations. Like you guys. Rosa: So, you think we’re trouble? Rosa walks towards him, exaggerating the sway of her hips. Gary blushes as he looks away, Rosa getting right in his face. Rosa: Only as much as you want. Wyatt: Sheesh. Lay it on thick, why don’t you? Gary: (Embarrassed) Uh, aren’t you two a couple? Wyatt: Oh, she just tolerates me. I’m apparently not as good looking as you are. Staravia: Staravia! PIkipek: Piki! The three look up, as Staravia and Pikipek look at a target. There is a Shiny Druddigon on the mountain trail, mouth glowing blue. Gary: Not good. Staravia! Intercept that Dragon Rage with Aerial Ace! Staravia speeds forward with white outlines forming around it. Druddigon breathes a stream of blue flames that take the shape of a dragon. The two attacks collide, causing an explosion. The Shieldon freak out, as they all take off running. Phanpy looks confused, when Druddigon jumps off the trail, landing right in front of it. Phanpy shakes in fear. Phanpy: (Scared) Phan! Wyatt: Phanpy, don’t worry! Use Rollout! Phanpy closes its eyes as it runs forward, curling up for Rollout. Druddigon strikes Phanpy with Slash, defeating it. Wyatt returns Phanpy, as Druddigon goes running after the Shieldon. Gary: Not good! Staravia, chase it! Staravia follows after Druddigon, when a Flamethrower comes down from above, cutting Staravia off. They look up, seeing a Hydreigon with a girl standing on the back of it. She has long flowing silver blond hair, wearing a blue sleeveless dress, with the dress splitting at the legs to reveal a pair of black leggings underneath. Kay: Decease and desist, trainers! I will not allow you to do as you please! Wyatt: Who’s this girl? Gary: Don’t know. But we can’t go after the Druddigon if she’s in command. Wyatt: Maybe. Hey, Rosa! Maybe you can… Wyatt turns, seeing that Rosa is not there with them. He looks around, confused. Wyatt: Where’d she go? Gary: Maybe she went off earlier. Doesn’t matter. Staravia, hit that thing with Aerial Ace! Wyatt: Pikipek, use Peck! Staravia and Pikipek charge in for Aerial Ace and Peck, approaching Hydreigon. Hydreigon snares both of them with Bite, each of its hands catching one of them. The two bird Pokémon are unable to move. Kay: Now, Flamethrower! Gary: Tsk. No choice. Gary draws a new Pokéball, as Staravia and Pikipek struggle to get free, when they both glow pink. Kay gasps in astonishment, as the two Pokémon evolve into Staraptor and Trumbeak respectively. Staraptor: Staraptor! Trumbeak: Trum! Hydreigon prepares a Flamethrower, as Trumbeak’s beak glows a brownish grey, firing a rock from it. The Rock Blast is caught in Hydreigon’s main jaw, Flamethrower beginning to melt through the rock. Staraptor swings its talon leg and kicks Hydreigon, it losing its breath and grip on the two. Staraptor spins and continues Close Combat, as Trumbeak backs up to continue firing Rock Blast. Hydreigon takes heavy damage, descending down and floating close to the ground. Gary: Who are you? What do you want? Kay: To stop your evil plans! I refuse to allow you to poach and sell those Pokémon! Wyatt: Poach? Gary: You’ve got it wrong! My name is Gary Oak, a research assistant of Professor Rowan. I’m here to research and protect the Shieldon! Kay: Wait, you are? Kay looks baffled, as Hydreigon descends to the ground, Kay hopping off it. Hydreigon growls ferociously, but Kay strokes its head. Kay: Calm down, Drogon. We made a mistake. These are not poachers. Wyatt: Alola, Trumbeak! Awesome evolution! Trumbeak: Trum, trum! Wyatt: Now, go find Rosa! Trumbeak flies off, Kay gasping in realization. Kay: Oh no! I’m so sorry! Rhaegal is still chasing your friend! It thinks that she is trying to steal the Shieldon! In the forest, Rosa and five of the Shieidon are cowering by a tree from Rhaegal the Druddigon, it growling at them. It reaches forward for Rosa. Rosa: No! Stay away! One of Rosa’s eggs glows, Rhaegal stopping to shield its eyes from the light. Rosa pulls the egg out, it hatching into Kabuto. Kabuto: Kabuto! Rosa: Aw! That hatched at just the right moment! Sylveon, strike that Dragon with Fairy Wind! Rosa opens a Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: Sylv! Sylveon flails its ribbon extensions, releasing a sparkling pink wind. Rhaegal takes the hit, using its arms to brace itself. It roars angrily, charging forward and Slashing through Sylveon, defeating it. Rosa: Ah! Sylveon! Kabuto squints its eyes in determination, hopping out of Rosa’s arms. It sits up tall, moving its legs determined to defend Rosa. Kabuto: Kabu! Kabuto is surrounded in water, as it shoots forward with Aqua Jet. Rhaegal swings its fist forward to use Chip Away, the two attacks parrying each other. Trumbeak circles overhead, as Kay, Wyatt, Gary and Staraptor arrive. Kay: Rhaegal! Rhaegal goes to Slash Kabuto, stopping instantly. It lowers its arm, looking at Kay. Kay: I was mistaken. They are not poachers. Rhaegal: Drud. Rosa: Huh? That’s it?! You try to kill us and now you’re all, “oops?” Kay: (Bowing her head) I am deeply sorry! I had been working on locating this group of Shieldon for some time to ensure they are protected on their migratory path through Mt. Coronet! When I had found them, I had simply assumed you were poachers coming for them! Gary: You can leave the protecting them to me. We’ll do pretty good, right Staraptor? Staraptor: Star! Rosa: Well, I want nothing to do with this! Wyatt, let us go! Rosa catches Kabuto in a Pokéball, as she gets up and walks off. Wyatt chuckles sheepishly. Wyatt: Sorry about that. I never caught your name. I’m Wyatt. Kay: Kay. Wyatt: ‘kay what? Kay: That is my name. Wyatt: Oh. ‘Kay. Kay: Yes? Wyatt: Darn, that’s confusing. Uh, I gotta go! Later! Wyatt runs after Rosa, as Gary bends down to pet the Shieldon. Gary: Five of them? Where’s the sixth? The sixth Shieldon runs over, rejoining them. Gary: And just where you at? Rosa stands off to the side, where a Shieldon carrying an egg on its back comes over. Rosa picks the egg up, as Shieldon Transforms back into Ditto. Rosa: Nice. That crazy girl going on a rampage gave us the perfect opportunity to secure an egg. Well done. Ditto: (Pleased) Ditto! Main Events * Wyatt is revealed to have found the Root Fossil in the previous episode, and revived it into a Lileep. * Wyatt's Pikipek reveals it knows Peck. ** Pikipek evolves into Trumbeak. ** He learns Rock Blast upon evolving. * Gary returns, owning a Staravia. ** Staravia is Male, and evolves into Staraptor. ** He learns Close Combat upon evolving. * Kay is introduced. * Rosa's Chansey reveals she knows Soft-Boiled. * Rosa's Sylveon reveals it knows Fairy Wind. * One of Rosa's eggs hatches into a Kabuto. * Rosa obtains a Shieldon egg. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Gary Oak * Kay Pokémon * Pikipek (Wyatt's, evolves) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's, newly evolved) * Lileep (Wyatt's) * Phanpy (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Duskull (Wyatt's) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Slugma (Rosa's) * Chansey (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Kabuto (Rosa's, newly hatched) * Staravia (Gary's, evolves) * Staraptor (Gary's, newly evolved) * Shieldon (x6, protected by Gary) * Rhaegal the Druddigon (Kay's, shiny) * Drogon the Hydreigon (Kay's) Trivia * Kay, her Pokémon and the title of this episode are based off Daenerys from the HBO series Game of Thrones. ** Ironically, this episode airs on the same day as the Season 7 premiere. ** Rhaegal is shiny to match the color scheme of the dragon from the show. * This episode is based off Gary protecting the migratory route of the Shieldon, similar to what he did in the anime. * Gary's Staravia/Staraptor is the second Pokémon of his not based off a Pokémon owned by his anime counterpart or Pokémon Adventures counterpart. He has one to have an aerial scout for the region. * This is the first time since their debut to feature Rosa's Chansey and Sylveon. * Wyatt reveals his entire party here. It shows off his main team plus his extras, the extras being Phanpy and Lileep. This shows that Crabrawler is not part of his main team. * This is the first time that all of Rosa's Pokémon are shown in an episode since she joined traveling Wyatt. * While Cobalt obtained a Dome Fossil in Vs. Marowak, this is the first time we've seen a trainer with a Kabuto, as Cobalt's evolved before debuting. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc